En su busca
by Lore-chan
Summary: Tiempo que no retomaba este Fic, pues Sora debe ir a una reunión por su hermano y se encuentra con una sorpresa camino a la empresa y en la oficina, reencuentro con Mimi **Séptimo Cap**
1.

1 En su busca  
  
By: Lore-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prólogo:  
  
  
  
  
  
Estaba sola, sentada ahí, mirando confusa mi alrededor. Frente a mí una gran mesa color miel, una agenda del año abierta, un computador 'Packard Bell', que de seguro a Koushirou le interesaría adentrarse en él.  
  
  
  
Mantenía mis manos firmes a los brazos de la amplia silla revestida de cuero. Bajé un poco la mirada y miré mi corta falda, por mi mente pasó un pensamiento incoherente hasta ahora: " El color vainilla no me viene". ¿Yo pensando en lo que venía o no?.  
  
A mi lado derecho había un alto estante con libros de tomos interesantes, seguro de Derecho. Giré a mi otro lado, el izquierdo, y vi un mueble pequeño con dos repisas uno con una radio, y la restante llena de fotografías. Incluidas algunas mías.  
  
Alguien abrió la puerta que se ubicaba tras de mí, oí chocar algunas hojas de papel en las manos de la persona que entraba. Me levanté enseguida y lo miré. No venía muy seguido a su oficina, mejor dicho no venía nunca. En algunas ocasiones me molestaba verlo, percibir el su aroma caro esparcido por todos lado, en especial en casa, cuando iba. Ya no.  
  
Él como siempre estaba contento, una sonrisa acompañaba a sus ojos verde mar…se acercó a mí y rozó con sus labios tibios mi mejilla. No me agradaba el que hiciera eso. Los japoneses estamos acostumbrados a dejar esas manifestaciones de cariño, intrínsicamente a la relación de pareja. Y él afortunadamente pareja mía, no era.  
  
Nos sentamos a un tiempo, él con cuidado arregló su terno color azul oscuro. Miró su computador, lo prendió y tecleo un momento. Cerrando luego su agenda, sacó de un bolsillo interior a la parte superior del terno una chequera. Me miró.  
  
-¿A dónde irás, Sora?  
  
-Inglaterra.  
  
-¡Vaya! – abrió sus ojos mostrando aún más lo verde que éstos eran - ¿Cuánto necesitarás, hija?  
  
-Lo que quieras darme… - dije volteando a las fotografías.  
  
-Bien, ¿Qué tal unos 2 mil euros?, sólo por el momento, si necesitas más, te lo depositaré en algún banco, ¿Qué dices?  
  
Él terminó de escribir con su lápiz dorado, quizás de oro, rasgó el papel y me lo extendió.  
  
-¿Se puede saber…a qué irás?  
  
-Es un trabajo para mi tesis.  
  
-¿A Inglaterra, hija?  
  
-Sí – me levanté enseguida, no me agradaba el ser nombrado por él como, 'hija'.  
  
Agradecí su dinero y me fui. El ascensor estaba copado, no dudé en tomar las escaleras.  
  
No era mentira el que yo fuere su hija, no. Mi madre se había casado nuevamente hace 4 años, cuando aún cursaba mi último año de secundaria. Pero me sentía extraña, nunca había sido nombrada hija por algo muy parecido a un padre. Él, Daniel, era el primero que me hacía sentir y decir así.  
  
No era un hombre malo, no al contrario, era un maravilloso padrastro, pero no puedo evitar la memoria de mi padre.  
  
Él tenía un hijo: Samuel, de 27 años, la esposa de Daniel, murió en un accidente aéreo, hace ya 23 años. Fue gracioso el primer encuentro de él y mi madre…ellos…  
  
-¿Sora?  
  
Traté de descubrir a ese alguien que me llamó por mi nombre tras unas cajas.  
  
-Soy Samuel, You can help me, Sora, please?  
  
Su acento ingles era muy notorio, tanto él como su padre eran canadienses.  
  
-Por supuesto – saqué una caja de color oscuro que obstruía su rostro. Él sonrió. Era un chico guapo, tengo un 'hermano' muy guapo, cabellera negra, en melena, muy corta, ojos verdes, aún más verdes que los de Daniel y aquella sonrisa que encandila a cualquiera.  
  
-Thank you.  
  
Volví a subir al noveno piso. Dejé la caja en una amplia oficina, qué más…si era hijo del dueño de la empresa.  
  
-My father say me… - tosió – que tú te irás a ¿Inglaterra?  
  
-Sí, es que tengo un trabajo que me dio mi profesora de psicología para mi tesis.  
  
-Ah, y ¿de qué se trata?, ¿puedes decirlo? – preguntó mientras ordenaba lo que venía al interior de las cajas  
  
-Ella me propuso…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Flash Back *  
  
  
  
-Bien Sora, cierra tus ojos…  
  
  
  
Yo obedecí en seguida, esa mujer me entregaba una sensación de completa armonía al escuchar su voz.  
  
-Mantenla en blanco – prosiguió – no pienses en nada.  
  
-Sí – murmuré.  
  
-Ahora…respira profundamente… - yo lo hice - …y piensa en 7 personas que tú sientas más cercanas, no deben ser parientes, quizás amigo…piensa en esas siete personas, Sora……..¿Ya?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Bien. Ahora abre lentamente tus ojos, toma lápiz y papel y escribe el nombre de esas siete personas. No me la muestres.  
  
En menos de 5 segundos, pude leer: Taichi, Mimi, Hikari, Koushirou, Jyou, Yamato, Takeru.  
  
-Ellos…son tu tesis, Sora. Deberás hablar con ellos y ayudarlos si problemas tienen…si no los poseen, deberán ayudarte a ti.  
  
-¿A qué? – no entendía.  
  
-A conocerte mejor, si deseas ser psicóloga, conócete a ti primero, con ayuda de las personas a quienes más quieres…al concluir con todos, deberás hacerme un informe. Entregármelo el día 26 de marzo.  
  
-Sólo tendré 5 meses.  
  
-Exacto.  
  
  
  
* Fin Flash Back *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Vaya, es difícil … - se limitó a comentar - ¿a eso irás?  
  
-Si, comenzaré por el principio…por mi mejor amigo: Taichi.  
  
-¿Él está en Inglaterra?  
  
-Sí, estudiando Derecho, como tú…sólo que tú ya lo concluiste.  
  
-Bien, de mí tienes todo el apoyo, de seguro y terminas un excelente informe y consigues tu meta.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-¿Cuándo partes?  
  
-Pasado mañana…tengo que sacar mi visa y mi pasaporte.  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuará.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas:  
  
Extraña, ne?  
  
Bien necesitaba un principio y aquí está, como también la protagonista, tenía esta idea metida en mi cabeza…y necesitaba materializarla.  
  
La trama trataré de hacerla sin complicaciones. ¡NECESITO AYUDA! Verán…sólo he escrito historias completas, nunca he mandado con continuaciones y realmente no sé como hacer lo, ¿alguien que me ayude?…  
  
PLEASE!!! ^^  
  
  
  
Saludos a todo los escritores de FF.Net. 


	2. 

En su busca  
  
Written by: Lore-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Parte Primera: Inglaterra.  
  
  
  
  
  
" …Iba con retraso…no quiero mirar mi reloj tendría que sacar mi mano del bolsillo y tengo fuertemente apretado la cajilla que le entregaré.  
  
  
  
"¿Casarme?" me pregunté mirando mi reflejo en el espejo del tren subterráneo. No tenía aún la respuesta, pero se lo pediría. Al menos si decía :'No', podría pensar porqué me rechazó y meditar más mi decisión. Pero y si ella decía: 'Sí'.  
  
  
  
Bueno si su respuesta era afirmativa pues…afrontarlo, eso es todo. Creo.  
  
  
  
Todo tiembla o ¿soy yo?.  
  
  
  
-Next Station Liverpool – aquella voz femenina proveniente de una amiga que conocí hace un año me avisó mi estación.  
  
  
  
Las puertas mecánicas se abrieron con lentitud frente a mí, la gente pasó a mi lado, incluso golpeándome.  
  
  
  
"¿Bajo?" pregunté en voz alta a mi persona.  
  
  
  
'La salida por la derecha' leí ya al bajar. Subí las escaleras con la mirada puesta en mis zapatos, los había limpiado, brillaban.  
  
  
  
Tan adentrado iba en mi mismo que choqué con una mujer. Y la conocía…  
  
  
  
-Hi Taichi! – saludó.  
  
  
  
-Myriam… - la miré - ¿Qué haces por acá?  
  
  
  
-Nada…bueno, ya sabes…de compras – sonrió mostrándome unas bolsas.  
  
  
  
Esta chica me hacía recordar a Mimi. Aparte de ser idéntica a mi amiga trigueña su modo de pensar era casi el mismo. Comenzamos a caminar juntos…ella estudia párvulo. Le encantan los niños, al igual que a mi hermana. Otra vez pensé en Hikari.  
  
  
  
Hikari me llamó hace tanto, contándome aquello…no sé si responderle.  
  
  
  
-Y Annette? – preguntó Myriam.  
  
  
  
-Voy a juntarme con ella…  
  
  
  
-Por eso tan contento…  
  
  
  
-Ah?, ¿se nota mucho?  
  
  
  
-No para nada…creo conocerte tanto que hasta un simple detalle o simulación es suficiente para saber que te ocurre.  
  
  
  
-Te pareces tanto a una amiga mía – comenté recordando a Sora  
  
  
  
-¿eso crees? – sonrió.  
  
  
  
Nos detuvimos en luz roja y ella aprovechó para descansar sus manos, poniendo las bolsas en el suelo.  
  
  
  
-Annette está un poco…extraña éstos días o ¿es mi idea?  
  
  
  
-¿por qué lo dices? – curioseé mirando la gran velocidad con que corrían los autobuses de 'dos pisos'.  
  
  
  
-no lo digo, es una pregunta para ti  
  
  
  
-…ahora que lo dices, anteayer cambió drásticamente su manera de criticar a la gente.  
  
  
  
-¡verdad! – exclamó preocupada – ella no es así, y trata fríamente a las personas que la rodean, dime a mi…que vivo con ella.  
  
  
  
Las personas comenzaron a pasar, al dar el semáforo luz verde. Pero tanto Myriam como yo, no avanzamos.  
  
  
  
-…incluso – prosiguió – he visto como levanta la voz a sus pares, cosa que Annette…  
  
  
  
-jamás haría – terminé.  
  
  
  
-¿Por qué no hablas con ella?, quizás esté pasando por algo difícil, ya sabes que eres el único que puede hacerla conversar de sus problemas, Annette es tan cerrada consigo.  
  
  
  
-vale…ahora me voy a juntar con ella, como te había dicho y trataré de que me cuente lo que le ocurre.  
  
  
  
-y yo por mi parte tengo que irme – tomó nuevamente sus cosas y se marchó torpemente entre el gentío.  
  
  
  
Fue una rápida conversación que me hizo reflexionar sobre lo que le ocurría a mi novia. Extrañamente hace algunos días atrás; dos o tres, cambió fuertemente su humor. Decía cosas sin pensarlas e hizo varios comentarios hirientes sobre algunas de sus amigas.  
  
Me detuve en una esquina, frente al parque donde nos juntaríamos ambos y saqué la caja con el anillo, al abrirla aprecié un pequeño diamante color verde y al reflejarse en ella, pareciere que recién recapacitara de mis decisiones. ¡me iba a casar!, ¡iba a proponerle matrimonio a una chica que no conocía del todo!.  
  
Myriam me hizo, por decirlo de alguna forma, despertar de la burbuja; con una simple pregunta, no conocía a Annette tan bien como creía.  
  
Y mientras pensaba en algo, un golpe en mi brazo, hizo caer la cajita a las rejillas que daban a las alcantarillas…en ese momento quedé en blanco; no sabía si gritar, lanzarme al subsuelo o simplemente seguir mi camino, auque eso sería lo menos normal en éstos casos. Tan sólo observé mi mano con resignación…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-pensé que no llegabas … - dijo enojada una mujer morena de ojos verdes y cabello largo.  
  
  
  
-lo lamento, se me hizo tarde.  
  
  
  
-y yo si debo estar temprano, ¿verdad?, esto no es lo único que debo hacer en el día, Tachi…mañana es lunes y aún me faltan trabajos por hacer. Odio los retrasos, lo sabes. Me citas a las 15.00 y llegas faltando para las 16.00.  
  
  
  
-ya dije que lo lamento Annette…  
  
  
  
-es que siempre lo lamentas, todo. Realmente no sé a qué me citaste, pero yo debo irme. Myriam llegará tarde al departamento y aprovecharé para descansar…  
  
  
  
-sólo son 20 minutos Annette, ¿qué ocurre contigo?  
  
  
  
-Ocurre que estoy ocupada y tú con tus ideas que al final nunca resultan, terminan ocupando mi espacio…ocupado.  
  
  
  
"…Me quedé petrificado. La chica que tanto amo, simplemente acomodó su cartera y se marchó, sin siquiera decir un adiós. Si algo pasaba, era grave. Nada tan insignificante haría actuar a Annette de este modo…"  
  
  
  
  
  
Taichi arribó a su casa alrededor de las 8 de la noche, y mientras preparaba algo para cenar, algunos pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza, en especial la extraña conducta de su novia los últimos días.  
  
Su mano sostuvo con pereza la manga de un sartén, donde él preparaba o más bien trataba de preparar arroz frito. El teléfono sonó entre el silencio del fuego y el arroz cociéndose, las torpeza de sus actos hizo que el alimento cayera al suelo.  
  
  
  
-¡Estúpido! – se dijo caminando al mueble - …cuando aprenderé de una vez a preparar algo decente.  
  
  
  
Para variar se golpeó con una mesita que hacía como centro al living.  
  
-hoy no es mi día, no lo es … - criticó -…¿Hello?  
  
-Soy yo Myriam…  
  
-Hola…sabes estoy un poco ocupado ahora.  
  
-lo mío es preciso…es que ocurrió algo con Annette.  
  
-¿Qué?…¿es algo malo?  
  
-se fue del apartamento…  
  
-¿se fue?, ¿cómo es que se fue?  
  
-no lo sé, yo acabo de llegar…cuando entré fui a verla a su dormitorio y no había nada.  
  
-¿no dejó algo?, alguna carta, nota…  
  
-nada, Taichi. Simplemente se fue.  
  
-¡demonios! – exclamó.  
  
  
  
Su ira no se contuvo más, colgó el auricular de un golpe…  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-¿Seguro que no la has visto?  
  
-no, ¿paso algo amigo?  
  
-nada, nada….gracias.  
  
  
  
[...]  
  
  
  
-Buenas noches, ¿Se encuentra Annette?  
  
-ella no vive aquí.  
  
-disculpe...  
  
  
  
[…]  
  
  
  
-Lamento la hora de llamada, pero, ¿se encontrará Annette?  
  
-¿Annette?  
  
-Si, Annette Young  
  
-déjeme ver…creo no haber comprado ese producto, ¿qué marca me dijo que era?  
  
-ninguna, disculpe señora…  
  
  
  
[…]  
  
  
  
  
  
Taichi amaneció en la alfombra de su living, con el teléfono tirado sobre su cabeza y el auricular aún puesto en una de sus orejas.  
  
Rascó su nariz y dando la vuelta hacia un sillón siguió durmiendo.  
  
Unos ruidos provinieron de una de las 4 puertas que habían en el departamento, hizo al de cabello ahora corto y ordenado despertar. Miró desorientado el lugar que había elegido para acostarse. La puerta se abrió y apareció un joven rubio un tanto 'desarmado'. Se veían unas profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos penetrantemente azules. El chico se rascó el cabello y observó a Yagami en su sitio.  
  
  
  
-¿buscabas a alguien? – preguntó el rubio.  
  
-¿por qué lo dices?  
  
-el teléfono está botado a tu lado…  
  
-no era nada importante.  
  
  
  
Tai se levantó apoyándose con la mesa causante de un golpe el día anterior. Ambos jóvenes cruzaron miradas.  
  
  
  
-…se supone que llegarías mañana… - comentó el futuro abogado - …¿Canadá estaba aburrida?  
  
-no… quería saber en qué circunstancias te encontrabas in mi…  
  
-pues aquí me ves – abrió las manos para que el chico lo apreciara en totalidad – …vivo.  
  
-más bien diría algo vivo, estás…horrible, pensé que el corte de cabello te arreglarías un poco, pero tu ya no tienes solución , eh?  
  
-di lo que quieras, Andreu.  
  
  
  
El llamado Andreu se acercó a Taichi.  
  
-y..¿cuándo llegaste?  
  
-anoche…creo que eran las 5…6 de la mañana…  
  
-vaya te viniste tarde…  
  
-no, llegué a Inglaterra cerca de las doce de la noche…  
  
-¿y qué hiciste en todo ese tiempo?  
  
-¿qué crees?…divertirse – respondió enseguida con una sonrisa.  
  
-tú no vas a cambiar nunca…  
  
-y…¿cómo han estado las cosas durante mi ausencia? – cambió de tema el recién llegado.  
  
-iguales, aunque te reprobaron en dos asignaturas y deberás asistir a una reunión con tu director de carrera.  
  
-bueno, todo sigue igual…  
  
-has desperdiciado gran parte de tus estudios Andreu… - dijo Taichi viéndole sacar una cerveza del refrigerador.  
  
-bah!, ya es tarde para cambiar…….oye, y ¿cómo está Annette?, supuse que las habías ido a acompañar al aeropuerto, pero no te vi.  
  
-¿al aeropuerto?  
  
-si, estaba conversando con algunas azafatas…ya sabes cuanto me gustan…sus trajes las hacen ver…  
  
-¡olvida a las azafatas! Y dime lo de Annette.  
  
-…déjame terminar…estaba conversando y la vi sentada en las salitas esas donde uno espera los vuelos.  
  
-¿ella te vio?  
  
-…no lo creo,  
  
-¿sabes a dónde se dirigía?  
  
-no…pero era a Latinoamérica, porque a esas horas sólo salen vuelo a Colombia, México, EE.UU.,Canadá…  
  
-Se fue a Canadá – exclamó el dueño del valor feliz …– sus parientes viven allá.  
  
-¿dónde?  
  
-¡tú nunca me escuchas!  
  
  
  
Continuará…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas:  
  
Hao! a todos!!, aquí la primera parte de este fic, lamento el retraso, pero he estado un poquitín ocupada estos días.  
  
Iré por el principio: hablaré antes que nada de las vidas de los demás antes que llegue Sora, sino podría ser lago abrupta la llegada de ella y sin saber mucho, además se esperan grandes sorpresas el próximo capítulo (me gustan las sorpresas inmediatas),  
  
  
  
Pelase reviews!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Lore-chan * 


	3. 

En su busca  
  
Written by: Lore-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Parte segunda: A Canadá.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora se hundió aún más en su asiento, y cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño. Pero no lo lograba, sus ansias de llegar donde su amigo Taichi eran mayores. Miró a su lado derecho, pero un hombre de voluptuoso cabello no la dejaba ver a través del vidrio.  
  
  
  
Metió la mano a su certera para verificar que el papel con la dirección de Yagami escrita, estuviera allí. La encontró de inmediato, la había sacado tantas veces que ya la podía encontrar con facilidad. .  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
-¡hey amigo!…no te puedes ir así por una chica…  
  
  
  
-ya dejé ir una vez a una chica que amaba, no la perderé de nuevo.  
  
  
  
-Tai you're crazy …a Canadá. Amigo, ¡tú no conoces Canadá!  
  
  
  
-tampoco conocía Inglaterra.  
  
  
  
Andreu dio cinco vueltas en círculo en la pieza de su amigo. Se detuvo y lo vio empacar con rapidez.  
  
  
  
-¿sabes aunque sea donde puede estar?  
  
  
  
-Su padre es empresario en el país, comenzaré por las grandes empresas.  
  
  
  
-Y ¿si no la encuentras?  
  
  
  
-la encontraré.  
  
  
  
-Annette es muy escurridiza…¿recuerdas la ves en que pelearon?, por el calcetín que tú le compraste erróneamente, ¿lo recuerdas?…Taichi, desapareció por una semana; no la encontraste por ningún lado.  
  
  
  
-esta vez será diferente, Andreu. La voy a encontrar y aclararemos todo, su comportamiento…todo.  
  
  
  
-…como si fuera tan fácil – bufó el rubio.  
  
  
  
-no la conoces…yo sí.  
  
  
  
-no me digas que no la conozco, porque yo te la presenté. Annette era mi amiga…la chica morenita que venía llegando de Canadá, mi amiga desde kinder garden, ¡no me digas que no la conozco!.  
  
  
  
-como sea…llama a un taxi, por favor.  
  
  
  
-hey Taichi tú no sales de este departamento para salir tras una chica, las chicas deben salir tras los chicos, ¿lo recuerdas?, como la ley de gravedad, ¿entiendes?  
  
  
  
-Que la ley de gravedad de muera, ¿o.k.?  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
La pelirroja había llegado al fin a Inglaterra, esperaba impaciente la llegada de sus maletas por el agujero por donde se suponía deberían salir.  
  
  
  
Sus ojos juguetearon observando en ambiente a su alrededor y las maletas se aproximaban hacia ella. Las tomó con firmeza, mientras buscaba la salida del lugar.  
  
  
  
Al encontrarla llamó la atención de un taxista rápidamente.  
  
  
  
-¿To where, miss?  
  
  
  
-em…to Liverpool  
  
  
  
Miró tras los vidrios polarizados del automóvil, tratando de imaginar el rostro de su amigo. Sabía que tan sólo eran 4 años, pero quería, saber cuanto había cambiado. Su único remordimiento era el tener que visitarlo bajo las circunstancias de la casi 'obligación'. Hubiera deseado la visita como nostalgia no obligación.  
  
  
  
Sabía, también, que su estancia no podía ser muy prolongada; aún quedaban seis personas por visitar y debería conseguirse la dirección de todas. Lo último que sabía de ellos era que, Hikari continuaba en Japón, al igual que Yamato. Mimi y Jyou vivían en Estados Unidos y Cuba respectivamente. De Takeru que estudiaba filosofía en Chile. Pero no sabía sus direcciones. El matrimonio de su madre y su actual permanencia en Canadá.,había deplorado los lazos de amistad que existían entre los ocho.  
  
  
  
La tesis la había alegrado por sobre manera, esta era la excusa perfecta para ir a visitarlos a todos, obviamente sin decir nada.  
  
  
  
Sus ansias no daban a vasto.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
-¡Si te vas…no te abriré cuando vuelvas, Taichi Yagami! – continuaba exclamando Andreu para hacer cambiar de parecer al chico.  
  
  
  
-has lo que quieras.  
  
  
  
-fantástico, yo llego tú sales. Fantástico, las amistades actualmente dejan mucho que desear.  
  
  
  
-no necesito en estos momentos a un…ya sabes. Si tanto dices que la amistad esto y lo otro…entonces deberías estarme apoyando en éstas circunstancias.  
  
  
  
-es que Taichi hemos hablado tantas veces que las mujeres hacen una cosa y los hombres otras, que pensé que ya lo entendías, pero me doy cuenta que no…  
  
  
  
-cuando hablábamos de eso estábamos más que ebrios, y ahora déjame salir.  
  
  
  
El de ojos azules estaba con todo su cuerpo apoyado en al puerta de salida, sin intenciones de cambiar de parecer.  
  
  
  
-Andreu.  
  
  
  
-Sé que Annette es tu novia y todo eso, pero recapacita…no es el amor de tu vida o algo así….¿verdad?  
  
  
  
-El decir que es el amor de mi vida es un alarde. Además, como ya te dije, no quiero perderla…es la segunda chica que me hace sentir como… - Tai hizo una pausa y miró al rubio.  
  
  
  
-…¿Sora?  
  
  
  
-…sí.  
  
  
  
-me has hablado tantas veces de ella…  
  
  
  
-mi relación con Sora era distinta para con Annette ahora. Jamás le dije a ella lo que sentía, porque pensé que estropearía nuestra amistad que al igual que tu y Annette llevaba desde kinder garden.  
  
  
  
-pero ella se fue a otro país porque su madre se casó con un extranjero y perdieron comunicación…  
  
  
  
-…sí!  
  
  
  
-no te entiendo…  
  
  
  
-yo sé que sí… Andreu…no me hagas perder la paciencia. Déjame salir.  
  
  
  
-Te dejaré salir con una condición…que me respondas una pregunta que siempre tuve…  
  
  
  
-¿Cuál?  
  
  
  
-Si Sora estuviera de novia con un amigo tuyo, ¿la seguirías amando de la misma forma que la amaste anteriormente?  
  
  
  
-claro que sí, siempre y cuando ella…estuviera sintiendo lo mismo que yo.  
  
  
  
El rubio se apartó y salió un acelerado Taichi. Andreu se quedó pensativo unos instantes ante la respuesta.  
  
  
  
-Y… -dijo despacio -…y si le dijera a Annette…que la amo…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
El taxi de Sora se detuvo frente a un gran edificio con imponentes balcones. La portadora del amor bajó sus pertenencias y le pagó al chofer.  
  
  
  
Miró aún sorprendida y sin poder creer que estaba en el lugar donde vivía 'su' Taichi. Tomó las maletas y se dirigió a la recepción.  
  
  
  
-Buenas tardes… - saludó Sora.  
  
  
  
-Buenas tardes señorita…  
  
  
  
-¿Taichi Yagami?  
  
  
  
-Piso 10, departamento número 37.  
  
  
  
-gracias.  
  
  
  
Su sonrisa se mantuvo más expectante y oprimió el botón de bajada al ascensor de la derecha. Mientras esperaba pensó que diría Tai al verla llegar. O quizás él no se encontraba y ella debería sentarse en la puerta a esperarlo.  
  
  
  
La puerta del ascensor se abrió. Mientras que a su lado, en el otro ascensor salía Taichi.  
  
  
  
El moreno siguió su camino y al estar ya en la calle, no perdió tiempo en mirar la hora, y las 3 de la tarde se acercaban peligrosas junto con la salida del avión con destino a Canadá.  
  
  
  
De aquel país, Sora, verificó la dirección en su papel y la que tenía en frente empotrada a la puerta.  
  
  
  
Adentro mientras tanto Andreu, el compañero con quien el novio de Annette compartía departamento, se encontraba más que sumido en sí. Tanto que las primeras sonadas del timbre no le fueron audibles.  
  
  
  
Cercana a la ya quinta, la pelirroja se resignó: definitivamente Yagami no estaba. Había salido o había un segundo Taichi Yagami en el mundo y vivía justo en…  
  
  
  
-¡Imposible! – se dijo a si misma tocando la puerta con fuerza.  
  
  
  
Los golpes fueron escuchados por Andreu que, pensando que habría un arrepentido estudiante de derecho en la entrada, se apresuró a abrir. Para su mala o buena suerte…una chica alta de ojos miel lo miró extrañada.  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuará…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas:  
  
Uno llegando el otro saliendo un fic entrando y un fic saliendo, ja! He aquí la 2 parte de mi historia.. realmente me ha tenido loca, porque escribí este capítulo 2 veces y no me gustó. Pero la tercera es la vencida. Ja,ja!!,  
  
  
  
¿reviews?, ¿quién quiere dejar reviews? ….¡please dejen uno aunque sea!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Lore-chan * 


	4. 

En su busca  
  
Written by: Lore-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Parte Tercera: Tu presencia tras la puerta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
El padre de Sora se paseó preocupado de un lado a otro por su amplia oficina con ventanales hacia la gran ciudad de Winnipeg.  
  
  
  
La puerta se abrió y Samuel, el hermano de la Takenouchi, entró con las manos atestadas de informes.  
  
  
  
-¿Sora ha llamado?  
  
  
  
-...no.  
  
  
  
El chico dejó las cosas en el escritorio. Miró a su padre y con sus dedos peinó su cabello que con el ajetreo se había desordenado bastante.  
  
  
  
-…pero apenas llegara, dijo que llamaría.  
  
  
  
-me preocupa, por sobremanera, no me gusta que salga del país sola…debiste acompañarla – dijo con voz fuerte a su hijo.  
  
  
  
-Sora ya cumplió los 23…y me exigió que no la molestara en su trabajo. Sabes como es.  
  
  
  
-¿qué le diré a su madre si algo le llega a pasar?…  
  
  
  
-deja de preocuparte, deberías estarte preparando para la reunión con los japoneses que quieren invertir en la empresa – recomendó el ya abogado.  
  
  
  
-tu siempre despistado y en las nubes…si Sora llama me la pasas, aunque esté en reunión; quiero saber si llegó bien.  
  
  
  
-como digas, papá…  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
-…no está…pensé que serías él…se fue, así se simple. Tomó todo lo que pudo y salió tras ella.  
  
  
  
  
  
-…al parecer tuve que avisar mi llegada.  
  
  
  
Sora recibió algo de beber en una hermoso vaso con líneas doradas en la parte superior. Andreu se sentó cerca de ella en la alfombra del living.  
  
  
  
-vienes de Canadá, no? – preguntó él.  
  
  
  
-sí.  
  
  
  
-…pero eres japonesa, no?  
  
  
  
-sí.  
  
  
  
-mmm….Taichi me había comentado algo de ello. De su estancia en Japón hablaba con demasiada nostalgia. Y de ti…pues es un honor conocerte, te tiene definitivamente en un altar – sonrió.  
  
  
  
Takenouchi sintió un leve enrojecimiento de sus mejillas.  
  
  
  
-bueno nos tuvimos bastante cariño – se limitó a comentar.  
  
  
  
-pero han perdido mucho contacto por lo visto…  
  
  
  
-…si ya son 4 años sin vernos.  
  
  
  
-y ¿qué te trae por aquí?…si se puede saber claro.  
  
  
  
Andreu sacó una cajetilla de cigarros de su pantalón negro, le dio una leve señal con el tabaco ya en las manos, tras Sora consentir, el chico lo prendió.  
  
  
  
-¿en serio no te molesta? – preguntó ahora en voz alta.  
  
  
  
-…no, yo también fumo.  
  
  
  
-¿no quieres uno?  
  
  
  
-no ahora, gracias.  
  
  
  
Se sobrevino una larga pausa y Andreu prefirió continuar con la anterior pregunta.  
  
  
  
-¿no se puede saber entonces a qué viniste?.  
  
  
  
-sólo quise venir a verlo…nostalgia.  
  
  
  
-no es por arruinarte el viaje ni nada, pero se va a demorar mucho tiempo.  
  
  
  
-¿es muy urgente lo que fue a hacer?  
  
  
  
-fue tras una amiga mía.  
  
  
  
-¿cómo? – Sora no se podía imaginar a Yagami de ese modo.  
  
  
  
-comenzaré por el principio que es mejor…Su novia es mi amiga y ella se estaba comportando un poco extraña, Taichi se preocupó cuando yo le dije que se había ido del país y él simplemente salió tras ella – votó un poco de humo por sus narices.  
  
  
  
-¿puedo saber a dónde se fue?  
  
  
  
-Canadá.  
  
  
  
La sorpresa la invadió por completo. ¿cómo era posible que ella viniendo y él saliendo a EL PAÍS DONDE ELLA VIVÍA?. También se alegró, claro, estaba en un lugar que conocía mejor que Inglaterra y creía…que sería más fácil encontrarlo.  
  
  
  
-¿no sabes acaso en dónde puedo encontrarlo allá?.  
  
  
  
-mmm…si, eso creo. Tengo algunas direcciones que frecuentábamos el año pasado.  
  
  
  
-¿estuvieron en Canadá el año pasado? – Sora no quería más: sí.  
  
  
  
-sí – fue la respuesta para desgracia de la de ojos miel -…fuimos a ver a mis parientes, y también a los de Annette, Annette es la novia de Taichi – aclaró el rubio - …bueno, lo pasamos fantástico y etc. Ahí arrendamos unos departamentos y quizás esté en alguno de ellos.  
  
  
  
-genial!- sonrió.  
  
  
  
-…como ese despistado no conoce ni Inglaterra estoy seguro que alojará en los lugares que frecuentamos.  
  
  
  
-oh! muchas gracias, ¿podrías tú darme las direcciones por favor?  
  
  
  
-si, no hay problema.  
  
  
  
Ambos se quedaron sentados mirándose.  
  
  
  
-…¿ahora? – pidió Sora al verlo tan tranquilo.  
  
  
  
-em…claro, deja buscarlas.  
  
  
  
  
  
Se paró de la alfombra tras apagar el tabaco en un cenicero sobre la mesa de centro. Takenouchi le observó buscar y la imagen de Yamato se vino sobre ella instintivamente. Era impresionante el parecido físico en ambos. Era estar viendo a Ishida, tan sólo Andreu debía quedarse callado.  
  
  
  
Quizás, pensó, fue una de las razones del porqué Taichi vivía con él. Sus estudios de sicología no la dejaron tranquila. Viendo a Yagami tan alejado de su país, necesitó tener algo de allá y qué mejor que la compañía de alguien quien le trajera recuerdos de su amigo Yamato en el Japón. Su primer concepto sobre su amigo Taichi estaba ya en su mente y se aprontó a sacar una libreta de apuntes de su bolso.  
  
  
  
Tenía que anotar todo, dijo su profesora de sicología. Sora sonrió.  
  
  
  
Mientras se entretenía escribiendo…y buscando palabras para expresar mejor las ideas atoradas en su cabeza, el timbre del  
  
departamento sonó. Andreu dejó de buscar y se aprontó a la entrada.  
  
  
  
"Que sea Taichi…" pidió el rubio abriendo.  
  
  
  
Tras la magra puerta apareció una chica de mediana altura, de cabello largo y ojos marrones con una ternura que penetraban a cualquiera. Andreu sonrió a gusto y la presente también.  
  
  
  
-Hola Andreu…  
  
  
  
-Hola…¿cómo estás? Eh?…tanto tiempo.  
  
  
  
-…al parecer sí.  
  
  
  
-hey!  
  
  
  
El chico exclamó al ver un pequeño, pero notorio, abultamiento en su estómago. La chica volvió a sonreír y acarició su barriga.  
  
  
  
-…¡estás embarazada!, ¿cuánto tienes?  
  
  
  
-6 meses. No lo digas tan fuerte por favor – pidió - …no quiero que él escuché.  
  
  
  
-Taichi no está. No te preocupes.  
  
  
  
-agradecí que fueras tú el que abrió la puerta no quería un no recibimiento de mi hermano, menos en este estado.  
  
  
  
-Taichi está loco, Hikari. Pero pasa te tengo en la puerta…con cuidado no quiero que ese nuevo amigo sufra inconvenientes.  
  
  
  
-claro.  
  
  
  
Adentro Sora continuaba adentrada en su materia.  
  
  
  
-Mira…ella es amiga de Taichi…  
  
  
  
Al ver que era a ella a quien llamaban Takenouchi dejó sus notas y alzó la vista a la mujer encinta y a la 'copia' de Yamato.  
  
  
  
-Hikari…te presento a Sora Takenouchi y Sora ella es Hikari hermana de Taichi – dijo Andreu sin saber que en realidad ellas dos se conocían bastante bien.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuará…  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas:  
  
Esperen el siguiente capítulo no les puedo decir más. Sorry.  
  
Creo que ya saben como es Andreu verdad?, tan sólo es Yamato, con una personalidad más extrovertida. Claro.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
//Sora, Hikari y Taichi son propiedad de la Toei!. Andreu es mío y el FIC//  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Lore-chan * 


	5. 

En su Busca  
  
Written by: Lore-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Parte Cuarta:  
  
"…Déjame explicarte…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-… Hikari…te presento a Sora Takenouchi y Sora ella es Hikari, hermana de Taichi – dijo Andreu apuntando cortés a cada una.  
  
  
  
Sora se levantó enseguida, como si algo la hubiese empujado del sillón en donde escribía. Su cara no daba a vasto de tanta sorpresa, ver a Hikari tan distinta a la jovencita, que hace años la disputaba un tal Daisuke, ahora era toda una mujer…embarazada. Abrió los ojos aún más.  
  
  
  
Yagami por su parte, la pregunta. "¿qué hace Sora aquí?", se repetía una y otra vez. Y Andreu miraba la escena con una gran sonrisa. No tenía idea de nada. Y al ver tanta espera por un: "mucho gusto" o un "hola", comenzó a inquietarse.  
  
  
  
-…Sora… - Hikari dio un suspiró de alivio al haber dicho aunque sea algo.  
  
  
  
-…tanto tiempo, eh? … - la pelirroja se acercó.  
  
  
  
-¿se conocen? – Andreu y la pregunta del millón.  
  
  
  
Ambas miraron al rubio sonriendo.  
  
  
  
-…para ser la mejor amiga desde kinder garden de Taichi, creo que conozco a su hermana – dijo Sora con sarcasmo y el doble de Yamato asintió.  
  
  
  
-…Sora es…una de las personas que no olvidaría. - prosiguió la antigua dueña de la luz.  
  
  
  
-…¡fantástico!… - exclamó entonces Andreu poniendo parte de su cabello tras la oreja - …debemos celebrar el encuentro…  
  
  
  
-tú con tal de celebrar – se mofó la Yagami.  
  
  
  
-…hey! Hikari no me pongas como un parrandero sin causa, frente a la mejor amiga de mi mejor amigo.  
  
  
  
-está bien…  
  
  
  
-yo iré por algo de beber mientras tú, te sientas y te acomodas – pidió el único hombre a la embarazada.  
  
  
  
Andreu desapareció del living y ambas mujeres se miraron con expectación. La incomodidad del primer encuentro tras largos años se dejó ver en el rostro de Sora y Hikari. Ninguna sabía muy bien qué decir.  
  
  
  
La pelirroja sólo se animó a observar a la hermana de Taichi. Y, con muchas preguntas, el estómago de ella.  
  
  
  
-…veo que te casaste… - murmuró Takenouchi sentándose.  
  
  
  
-…no estoy casada, Sora – respondió ésta desviando los ojos hacia el sillón en donde se pondría cómoda.  
  
  
  
-…ya veo.  
  
  
  
Primer tema incorrecto, pensó Sora.  
  
Andreu apareció de pronto con algunos tragos y la infaltable Coca Cola. Las colocó en la mesita de centro y también algunos vasos que tenía en un estante con repitas transparentes.  
  
  
  
-…no hablan mucho, ¿verdad? – dijo él al verlas tan calladas.  
  
  
  
-…tenemos tantas cosas que decir que no sabemos por dónde comenzar – sonrió Hikari acariciando su estómago.  
  
  
  
-…mmm –el rubio pareció no del todo convencido - …y, ¿qué tal Yamato?, pensé que vendría contigo…  
  
  
  
Los ojos de Sora se clavaron en Hikari, creía ir entendiendo algo. La amiga de gatomon, dudó en responder, pero después de todo, tarde o temprano Sora se enteraría.  
  
  
  
-…vino conmigo, está abajo…no quiso entrar por Taichi.  
  
  
  
-y, ¿por qué no le dices que entre?, Taichi no está.  
  
  
  
-no, mejor no, puede mi hermano llegar y no quiero una pelea como la vez pasada.  
  
  
  
-no habrá problema, Hikari, Taichi no está en el país.  
  
  
  
-¿no está?  
  
  
  
-…aja – asintió llenando los vasos con algo de beber - …problemas con Annette.  
  
  
  
-otra vez…  
  
  
  
-si, otra vez. Tu loco hermano se fue tras Annette que está en Canadá. Todos se van tras alguien y yo aquí…sin nadie, solo.  
  
  
  
-si, claro.  
  
  
  
-no… ¡en serio!…….anda ve por Yamato, quiero volver a ver a mi hermano gemelo. Sabes Sora – habló mirando a la susodicha – ese chico es idéntico a mí, tienes que verlo.  
  
  
  
-…lo conozco, Andreu. Fuimos compañeros de clase en primaria y gran parte de la secundaria aparte de ser otro buen amigo.  
  
  
  
-…eran un trío inseparable, Yamato, Sora y mi hermano, siempre juntos. – dijo Hikari.  
  
  
  
-¡es verdad!, Taichi me habló de eso, ahora lo recuerdo. También me contó esas disputas por Sora, las peleas…si, si.  
  
  
  
El comentario no fue del agrado de ninguna de las dos mujeres presente. Pero éste no se dio por aludido.  
  
  
  
-…yo lo iré a buscar… - dijo de pronto él dejando de lado lo que hacía.  
  
  
  
-…no – Hikari se adelantó - …iré yo.  
  
  
  
-no, para qué…no te molestes, tú siéntate…que Andreu se encarga de todo – tocó su pecho con hombría.  
  
  
  
Él dejó los vasos servidos y salió.  
  
Se había dejado un tema…quizás complicado para ambas adultas. Los momentos de silencio se estrechaban…la casi obligación a decir algo al respecto, hacía que las palabras se amontonaran confundiéndose y enredándose en la lengua y en la mente.  
  
La primera en querer hablar fue Hikari, pero Takenouchi se adelantó:  
  
  
  
-…¿estás con Yamato? – la pregunta fue rápida e in entendible.  
  
  
  
-¿cómo?  
  
  
  
-así que tu pareja es Yamato… - la pelirroja tragó saliva con ansias y expectación esperando respuesta.  
  
  
  
-…bueno, él es la causa por la que mi hermano no quiera verme…  
  
  
  
-¿por qué?  
  
  
  
-es una larga historia, Sora…si tan sólo te hubieras quedado en Japón durante esa época, no sería tan difícil explicarte ahora.  
  
  
  
-Vamos estoy dispuesta a oírte…quiero saber lo que ocurrió durante mi ausencia.  
  
  
  
-lo haré rápido y trataré de no enredarte o confundirte.  
  
  
  
Ella asintió.  
  
Los nervios se apoderaron de la dueña del amor. Quería saberlo todo…  
  
  
  
-…meses después a tu partida a Canadá por el matrimonio de tu madre… - comenzó Hikari con voz suave y pausada - …Taichi comenzó a comportarse extraño…  
  
  
  
-¿a qué te refieres con 'extraño'?  
  
  
  
-llegaba todos los días tarde embriagado hasta decir basta, se burló de muchas chicas de la secundaria…mantuvo relaciones con Takeru…  
  
  
  
-…¿con Takeru?  
  
  
  
-déjame explicarte a mi modo…si no, no entenderás nunca.  
  
  
  
-bien…  
  
  
  
-…Takeru se enamoró de mi hermano…éste parecía haberle correspondido y sostuvieron una relación de año y medio. Las causas de su rompimiento fueron simples: Yamato no quería a Taichi relacionado con Takeru. Supe que mi hermano le daba drogas a él y Yamato se enteró originando una batalla en un departamento donde Taichi y T.k. tenían relaciones…simplemente al verlos Yamato estalló. En esos tiempos Takeru tan sólo tenía 16 años y aquello era mucho para su edad…al menos eso decía él.  
  
  
  
-¿quién 'él'?  
  
  
  
-…Yamato.  
  
  
  
-entonces Taichi está enfadado con Yamato por Takeru…pero, ¿dónde llegaste tú?  
  
  
  
-dos años después… - ella sonrió - …Takeru postuló a una beca y fue transferido a Chile…comencé a acercarme a Yamato porque T.k. no me mandaba noticias, bueno…los demás detalles no vale la pena nombrarlos…  
  
  
  
-¿por qué?  
  
  
  
-no son necesarios…  
  
  
  
-para mí, sí…anda dilos.  
  
  
  
-mi hermano se enfadó conmigo ese año, cuando Takeru se había ido…se enteró que con Yamato no veíamos a escondidas y que tuvimos relaciones…él tenía algunos amigos en Inglaterra, le estaban ofreciendo ampliar sus estudios, y Taichi tan sólo quería separarse de todo lo que tuviera que ver con Yamato o Takeru. Así que el año pasado salió de casa y a la semana después supe que estaba aquí. Vine a verlo las veces que pude, pero él no me recibía.  
  
  
  
-¿pensaba que era una 'traición' por parte de ustedes?  
  
  
  
-creo que sí…aunque no le encuentro sentido.  
  
  
  
-cuando dijiste que Taichi pareció haberle correspondido a Takeru…¿por qué lo mencionaste de aquel modo?  
  
  
  
-porque un día mi hermano lo quería y al otro aparecía con una chica de la universidad…al siguiente se presentaban por el departamento tomados de la mano y al otro Tai no quería hablar con él…no lo entendía.  
  
  
  
-¿Taichi se comportó de esa forma desde el día en que me fui?  
  
  
  
-…mi hermano luego de ir a dejarte al aeropuerto dijo que contigo se iba él mismo. Él te amaba…no supo cómo decírtelo…a eso, tu noviazgo con Yamato fue otro motivo por el cual le odia.  
  
  
  
-¿aún no olvida lo ocurrido?  
  
  
  
-lo dudo…  
  
  
  
Se mantuvieron calladas y la pelirroja soltó una sonrisa.  
  
  
  
-…¿sabes? – Sora la miró - …me asombré bastante cuando vi por primera vez a Andreu…me dije "¿qué hace Yamato aquí?"  
  
  
  
-yo igual…son dos gotas de agua.  
  
  
  
-y ahora me cuentas ello…creo que Taichi no está enojado…sino, ¿por qué está con un chico tan parecido a Matt?  
  
  
  
-em…  
  
  
  
-más bien parece orgullo…  
  
  
  
-al parecer sí.  
  
  
  
-…Hikari tengo una pregunta rondando mi cabeza desde que te vi…y realmente no podré estar segura hasta escuchar una respuesta, aunque es ya obvia.  
  
  
  
-¿cuál?  
  
  
  
-¿ese bebé que estás esperando es de Yamato?  
  
  
  
La puerta del departamento de abrió de un golpe y se asomaron los que parecían unos hermanos gemelos. El que Sora creía Andreu abrazaba al otro rubio casi obligándolo a entrar. Mientras éste estaba bastante incómodo.  
  
Hikari se levantó de a poco.  
  
  
  
-…Yamato no quería subir – dijo Andreu - …creía que tenía un complot contra él…  
  
  
  
-mi hermano no está – tranquilizó Yagami.  
  
  
  
-…mira, mira… - el rubio que compartía departamento con el trigueño acercó a Ishida con fuerza hacia la visita 'canadiense' – ella es Sora…ves te dije que no bromeaba.  
  
  
  
El, al parecer, novio de Hikari; fue soltado y simplemente le sonrió a su amiga…como ella a él.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuará…  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas:  
  
Hay algo aunque sea ya explicado…algo es algo. Espero y este fic no vaya a ser tan largo porque a como voy falta mucho.  
  
  
  
Em….¿comentario, dudas…sugerencias?….  
  
Tan sólo deben ….¡¡dejar un review!!…. ^_______^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Lore-chan* 


	6. 

En su Busca  
  
Written by: Lore-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
Parte Quinta: Más de 28 horas para conocernos.  
  
  
  
Sora descansó un momento arrojándose a un amplio sillón que daba a una brillante ciudad. Pareciesen estrellas tantas luces, unas al lado de otras allá abajo.  
  
¿Sora?  
  
-sí, Sam.  
  
¿cuándo llegaste?  
  
-en la tarde, como a las 15.30  
  
y.¿hasta cuando te quedarás?.  
  
-volveré pasado mañana.pero si hay pasajes disponibles, mañana mismo.  
  
pero, ¿por qué tan pronto?. Por lo que me contaste te ibas a quedar por mucho tiempo.al menos un mes  
  
-es que la persona que vine a buscar no estaba. Taichi se fue a Canadá.  
  
vaya.¿y qué harás ahora?  
  
-no lo tengo muy claro, llegando allá, lo pensaré.  
  
¿quieres que te vaya a recoger al aeropuerto?  
  
-está bien.yo te llamo  
  
bien, entonces cuídate y nos vemos mañana  
  
-sí, mándale un beso a mamá y a Daniel.  
  
adiós  
  
-adiós.  
  
La pelirroja luego de colgar se preparó para acostarse.  
  
Una agitada tarde dejaba atrás. Reencuentros con amigos a los cuales extrañaba. Su gran sorpresa por la relación de Hikari y Yamato y por supuesto el amigo hiperquinético de Taichi idéntico al Ishida.  
  
Estaba cansada, demasiados problemas durante su ausencia, cuantos enredos y debía ir tratando de encontrar alguna solución "para conocerse más a ella". No lo entendía, ¿por qué al arreglar problemas ajenos debía descubrirse a si misma?.  
  
¿Habría una solución para que Taichi y Yamato se dejaran de odiar?, o ¿alguno que acabara con la angustia que sufrió Takaishi al enamorarse del estudiante de Derecho?.¿Hikari podría pasar a llevar a su hermano para al fin ser feliz?, porque ella siempre trató de darle en el gusto a Taichi.  
  
Por lo que le contaron cuando Yamato llegó.Hikari tuvo que olvidarse de Takeru porque Taichi "creía" estar enamorado de él, luego fue el rubio hermano mayor, tampoco podía estar con él porque Taichi le odiaba por haber interrumpido la relación con el Takaishi. Sólo problemas y todos con dirección al moreno.  
  
Por unos segundos quiso olvidar la tesis y acostarse en su cama, tal vez leyendo algún libro de Sicología o diseño; de vez en cuando entraría Daniel para ver si ella no se hubiera quedado dormida con la luz prendida.y si así fuese la hubiera arropado ordenando los tomos de estudio y el tibio beso que Sora sentía en su frente. Realmente no entendía el porqué Daniel la amaba tanto, era un amor hasta molesto, él necesitaba saber si ella estaba bien, si no le faltaba nada.si algo le aquejaba él hacía todo lo posible para alegrarla.  
  
Debiese ser por la falta de una hija mujer en su vida, al menos eso le dijo Samuel. Siempre fueron él y su padre.  
  
La madre de Sora sólo sonreía ante los primeros reclamos de ella. La pelirroja estaba un poco molesta los primeros meses de matrimonio. Daniel se inmiscuía demasiado en su vida y trataba de arreglarlo todo. Cada vez que Sora traía un amigo a casa, había de seguro un interrogatorio por parte del 'padre'.  
  
Con el tiempo ya no le importó, lo antes fastidioso le pareció agradable. Le encantaba llegar a la casa y saber que Daniel le esperaba con un beso y un abrazo. No había día en que él no le preguntara detalladamente lo que había hecho. Pero no negaba que había veces en que prefería no verlo, como aquel día en que le fue a pedir dinero para venir a Inglaterra, había discutido con él en la mañana.  
  
Sora jamás recibió tal preocupación de su madre, al contrario su relación decaía cada día. Si no hubiese sido por la ayuda que recibió de su amiga digimon.  
  
Cómoda en la cama ya. Acercó su agenda y verificó la siguiente dirección.Mimi Tachikawa. De seguro Mimi ya era un modelo famosa, pero aunque si así fuese, la empresa de Daniel ya hubiese recibido noticias.después de todo estaba relacionado con la contratación de modelos.  
  
El teléfono ahí escrito estaba borrado de los sistemas, tal vez fue cambiado.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Un haz de luz caía directo a sus ojos. La cortina la había dejado mal cerrada.  
  
Daban las nueve de la mañana.y como era ya su costumbre, estaba levantada.  
  
Buenos días.¿en qué puedo ayudarle?  
  
-Necesito un pasaje a Canadá.  
  
¿de ida y vuelta?  
  
-no, sólo de ida.  
  
tenemos vuelos para las 11.30, 14.20, 16.50, 20.45 y 23.10.  
  
-deme el para las 14.20.  
  
bien.¿a nombre de quién?  
  
-Sora Takenouchi  
  
¿pagará con Visa, Mastercard u otra tarjeta?  
  
-Visa.  
  
bien.¿la recogerá usted u otro representante?  
  
-no, yo misma.  
  
gracias.adiós  
  
-adiós.  
  
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
No sería entretenido volver a su país sin siquiera conocer la ciudad. Debía aprovechar las horas que le quedaban y daría una vuelta por los alrededores.  
  
Abrió las maletas y expandió toda la ropa sobre la cama deshecha.debía elegir dos tipos de ropa, uno para salir ahora y otro para viajar más tarde.Mmm ¿desde cuando la vestimenta ocupaba tanto espacio en su tiempo?, al parecer estar tan cerca de una empresa de modelos, en la cual cada día se pasean vestidos con las marcas de diseñadores más famosos, influyó.  
  
Era época de verano y un buena solera, con una falda de mezclilla larga serían apropiadas.  
  
Caminó entre el gentío que deambulaba por un frondoso parque. Todo era muy tranquilo, adiós a la bulliciosa Winnipeg. Si bien el lugar no era un cementerio, se oían sonidos de claxon, personas murmurando.a lo lejos. No eran ruidos molestos, con los cuales debía tapar sus oídos.  
  
-¡Sora!  
  
  
  
La susodicha pestañeó unos segundos para darse cuenta que era a ella a quien llamaban. Volteó lento a su izquierda y como caído del cielo o del supermercado, apareció Andreu con bolsas atestando sus manos, sonrió al verle y éste le respondió con el mismo gesto, y de la nada la imagen de su medio hermano se le coló por la mente.  
  
Ella se acercó a ayudarle con las bolsas. Andreu pasó sus dedos por el cabello para arreglárselo.  
  
-veo que saliste a conocer la cuidad. - comentó él.  
  
-estoy aprovechando mis últimas horas en Inglaterra.  
  
-uh?, ¿cómo es eso?  
  
-regreso a Canadá hoy mismo.  
  
-pero, ¿por qué?, ya tenía pensado realizar una fiesta por tu llegada o invitarte a bailar por ahí.y tú ya te vas.  
  
-tengo muchas cosas que hacer allá y las dejé a un lado sólo por ver a Taichi.  
  
-y ese tonto no está - alegó Andreu.  
  
-exacto.  
  
-¡pero estoy yo! - exclamó enseguida - quédate por mi, al menos.  
  
-si apenas te conozco - rió Sora.  
  
-¿y para qué sirve el tiempo aparte de desperdiciarlo?, podríamos establecer una relación de amigos.últimamente estoy buscando amigos, ¿sabías?, pensé seriamente en ponerme un letrero que diga: "¡Busco Amigos!"  
  
-claro que podemos ser amigos, pero debo irme.  
  
-será.aunque si quieres a un compañero de vuelo.  
  
-¿qué estás tratando de decir? - la pelirroja lo miró curiosa.  
  
-.estoy aburrido en Inglaterra llegué hace dos días y ya quiero ir a otro lugar.¿puedo acompañarte?  
  
-¡¿ah?!, si apenas nos conocimos ayer.  
  
-bueno tendremos un vuelo de casi 28 horas para hablar y conocernos.¿a qué hora sale tu vuelo?  
  
-a las 14.espera un momento - Sora colocó su mano en el pecho del chico rubio - ¿estás dispuesto a acompañarme?  
  
-¿acaso no es lo que estoy tratando de decir?, ¡por supuesto que quiero acompañarte!  
  
-bien!, el vuelo sale a las 14.20.  
  
-estoy ahí en punto.lo prometo.  
  
-fantástico.  
  
-oye, pero.y ¿Hikari y Yamato?  
  
-ellos volverán a Japón mañana o la semana que viene, quien sabe.  
  
-genial! Te espero.  
  
-¿almorzamos juntos? - propuso Andreu.  
  
-esta bien.  
  
  
  
Andreu apenas llegó al departamento comenzó a sacar los ingredientes para preparar algo de comer.  
  
Se veía bastante contento.  
  
-mm.¿puedes cocer las verduras mientras?, por favor, ordenaré mis maletas, bueno ni tiempo he tenido para desarmarlas. Dejaré también una nota para quien venga.  
  
El chico entró a su dormitorio.  
  
-¿vives con alguien más aparte de Taichi?  
  
-no, pero siempre hay algún amigo que viene y nosotros prestamos el departamento - gritó él desde más adentro.  
  
-¿amistosos, no?  
  
-yo sí, me encantan las fiestas, Taichi era el que siempre ponía mala cara cuando decidíamos organizar una, salía con Annette a algún lado y no volvía sino hasta el otro día.  
  
-Annette. - murmuró Sora - hablaste tanto de ella ayer.  
  
-¿quieres conocerla? - preguntó Andreu.  
  
-¿en serio?  
  
-claro.en un estante que hay en el living, uno donde hay varias copas, ahí debajo de todo eso, encontrarás un álbum de fotografías.  
  
Sora dejó a un lado, enseguida lo que iba a hacer. Divisó de inmediato dicho estante y se aprontó a abrirlo.  
  
¿Por qué tanta ansiedad de pronto en conocer a la novia de Taichi?. Ni ella lo sabía. Pero casi con desesperación abrió el álbum fotográfico en sus manos.  
  
Se encontró de frente con una chica morena de amplios ojos verdes y cabello largo castaño claro, muy bonita.  
  
-demasiado bonita. - murmuró Sora mirándola de diferentes ángulos, moviendo la cara tratando de encontrar algún defecto - .es excesivamente bonita.es perfecta.  
  
-¿verdad? - dijo Andreu a su lado haciéndola saltar de susto.  
  
-¿dónde dijiste que la conoció Taichi?  
  
-yo se la presente el día en que llegó de Japón.como te conté ella es mi amiga.y por esos días se quedaba aquí, porque venía llegando de Canadá, había peleado con su padre porque éste se había casado sin tomar en cuenta su opinión. Créeme que a Taichi no le gustó para nada, ambos se llevaban horrible, recuerdo que ese mismo año salí de viaje a Cartagena de Indias.  
  
-siempre viajando.  
  
-cuando se tiene a una familia que te consiente - sonrió él - .bueno cuando volví pues los encontré durmiendo juntos, me llevé el susto de mi vida cuando entré al dormitorio de Taichi y Annette estaba durmiendo en su cama.  
  
  
  
-¿qué pasó en tu ausencia que los hizo llevarse tan bien de pronto? - Sora preguntó sin dejar de observar el cabello de la chica en la fotografía.  
  
-nunca me lo dijeron.la verdad es que nunca quise saber.  
  
-¿por qué?  
  
-no era un problema que me incumbiera.  
  
La dueña del amor avanzó las hojas. Vio unas fotos de Taichi y su novia sonriendo.  
  
-se quieren mucho por lo visto.  
  
-.sí.  
  
Sora se detuvo un momento y revisó el tono de voz con que Andreu estaba hablando. Era como si el tema en si le doliera, pero a la vez le alegrara; aún así no dejó de hablar.  
  
-.no puedo creer que ella se haya fijado en Taichi, o sea, no es que lo deje en menos, pero es que ella es. - la pelirroja trató de encontrar una palabra para definirla.  
  
-hermosa, perfecta.Annette es de esas chicas muy buenas, de las que te llega a dar rabia de ser tan comprensiva, amable, sociable.encantadora.  
  
-exacto, eso es. Aunque yo diría viéndola en estas fotografías que ella es así sólo externamente, debe tener un punto en el cual ella explota y se muestra como realmente es.  
  
-sí, se vuelve arrogante, antipática, malcriada en situaciones difíciles, tensas.como fue en la muerte de su madre.  
  
-lo sabía.nadie puede ser así todo el tiempo- ella le puso las fotos en su cara - .eso fue lo que le gustó a Taichi.  
  
-¿qué cosa?  
  
-la facilidad que tiene para cambiar. A Taichi le gustan los retos y ella es un reto.  
  
Se quedaron callados unos minutos. Andreu tenía una pregunta ante el supuesto 'reto' de su amigo moreno. No estaba seguro de decirle a Sora. Pero no podía quedarse con la duda.  
  
-¿Sora?.  
  
-si.  
  
-a eso de los 'retos'. ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
  
-seguro.  
  
-¿Fuiste un reto para Taichi?  
  
-desde el punto de vista de él sí, pero del mío.jamás.  
  
-¿por qué?  
  
-siempre le dejé las cosas muy claras entre ambos, sólo éramos amigos. Pero Taichi pedía algo más.nunca dejó tranquilo lo nuestro.  
  
-¿tú lo quisiste alguna vez?  
  
-lo he querido hasta hoy.  
  
-sabes a lo que me refiero - sonrió Andreu creyendo saber la respuesta por las esquivas palabras anteriores.  
  
-te lo diré si tú me respondes algo también.  
  
-bien.  
  
-si tú quieres a Annette, ¿por qué no haces nada o hiciste para estar con ella?  
  
-¿de qué hablas?  
  
-pude notarlo perfectamente en tu tono de habla. No lo puedes seguir escondiendo, al menos no de mi.  
  
-primero mi pregunta.  
  
Sora dejó de lado el álbum y le miró.  
  
-siempre lo quise.  
  
-¿entonces?  
  
-.tenía miedo de una relación con él. Lo figuré en mi como un amigo, cuando comencé a sentir algo más, me asusté.y lo traté de alejar diciéndole que no. aún no entiendo el porqué, pero no estoy arrepentida de haberlo rechazado.  
  
-¿sacrificaste todo ello por miedo?  
  
-y porque no quería estar con Taichi, a pesar de amarlo. El amor no lo es todo.las situaciones también no se dan.  
  
-.pero. No puedo entenderlo.  
  
-cuando descubrí que lo amaba.fue en el avión con destino a Canadá. Uno no se da cuenta cuanto vale algo para sí, sino cuando lo tiene perdido, alejado.  
  
-me pasó algo similar, ¿sabes? - sonrió Andreu.  
  
-¿con Annette?.  
  
-sí, creí que ella se acercaría algún día y me expresaría su amor. Estaríamos juntos para siempre - dijo irónico.  
  
-¿por qué creo que fue cuando ella estaba con Taichi te diste cuenta de tu error?  
  
-porque así fue . - se detuvo de golpe y la miró - ¿sabes Sora?, eres demasiado especial.  
  
-gracias.  
  
-no, en serio.jamás conocí alguien como tú  
  
-bueno, tendremos un vuelo de casi 26 horas para seguir asombrándonos.  
  
-28 horas. - corrigió.  
  
-perdón.  
  
  
  
Ambos sonrieron.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuará.  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas: Al fin, al fin!!!  
  
Esta parte está terminada. 


	7. 

En su Busca  
  
Written by : Lore-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Parte sexta: "Dora"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
¿A qué hora vas a llegar?  
  
.no lo sé, yo creo que en la noche  
  
¿te recojo, entonces?  
  
no, gracias, no voy sola  
  
¿cómo?, ¿con quién vienes?  
  
un amigo.no vemos más tarde  
  
adiós  
  
  
  
Samuel colgó su teléfono celular y lo metió dentro de su terno.  
  
Se quedó un momento pensativo, ¿quién podría ser el acompañante?.  
  
-las modelos ya llegaron, Sam - se escuchó desde una pequeña caja agujereada sobre su escritorio.  
  
-¿cuáles?  
  
-la rusa junto con tres norteamericanas.  
  
El joven suspiró cansado.  
  
-hazlas pasar.  
  
Entraron unas altas y delgadísimas modelos muy pelirrojas y los ojos miel todas. Esto era lo más top que había en el momento si antes eran las rubias ahora lo estaban las pelirrojas, aunque fueran teñidas, que era lo más común. Las agencias encontraban en éstas una belleza exótica. Quien los entendía la cosa era vender y entre más se vendiera mucho mejor y como la empresa del padre de Sora se encargaba de 'exportar' modelos, tenían que aceptar dicha demanda.  
  
Y Samuel estaba tan cansado de ver entrar todo el día a mujeres iguales.  
  
Él tenía en su gran oficina, una 'pequeña' pasarela. Las hizo subir y modelar a cada una, sin poder decidirse por ninguna.  
  
-your name, please? - apuntó con su lápiz dorado a la que parecía ser pelirroja natural.  
  
-Michelle.  
  
-Thanks, Michelle. and you? - le preguntó a la que aparentaba ser la rusa.  
  
Terminado con las cortas entrevistas que solía dar el hermanastro de la Takenouchi, las modelos salieron. En ese instante se escuchó tocar la puerta.  
  
-se seguro y a alguna se le quedó algo. - dijo un poco enojado.  
  
Se acercó, pero al parecer quien estaba afuera se adelantó y abrió la puerta antes, golpeando al chico en la nariz.  
  
-permiso. - dijo una chica de cabello marrón ondulado.  
  
Él la miró y se dio cuenta que no era ninguna de las anteriores modelos, ésta era distinta.  
  
-¿busca a alguien Srta.? - preguntó tocando su nariz para cerciorarse que aún la tenía en su lugar.  
  
-sí a. - de aprontó a abrir su cartera para sacar una agenda - .a Samuel Young, ¿sabe quién es?  
  
-está hablando con él, ¿de parte de quién sería?.  
  
El hijo del dueño de la empresa la hizo pasar indicándole una silla, él se colocó tras la mesa. La chica estiró su mano para presentarse y Sam tuvo que sonreír, no debía mostrarse muy descortés.  
  
-vengo de la compañía estadounidense "Dora".  
  
-ah!, esa nueva que está fabricando un perfume muy rico.¿cómo se llama? - se preguntó mirando el cielo de su oficina.  
  
-se llama "Dora", como la compañía.  
  
-es cierto, cierto. - cayó en cuenta él - .bien y ¿tú.?, ¿buscas modelos para difundir el producto?  
  
-exacto, yo soy la presidenta.  
  
-¿¡la presidenta de "Dora"!?, ¿tan joven? - casi exclama Samuel creyéndose un estúpido al haber olvidado el nombre del perfume que comenzaba a ser muy famoso, frente a la presidenta - siéntese por favor, Srta. ¿un café?, ¿agua?.  
  
-no, nada.gracias.  
  
-bien, bien.  
  
Él se sentó nervioso organizando unos papeles en donde se encontraban las hojas de vida de algunas modelos.  
  
-entonces, Srta.¿?  
  
-cierto - sonrió la trigueña - no le he dicho mi nombre.  
  
-lamento no saberlo tampoco - se excusó Samuel apenado - .pero debe ser, ¿Dora? - levantó una ceja esperando que no se hubiese equivocado.  
  
-no, soy Mimi Tachikawa.  
  
-¿Mimi Ta-hi-ko-wa? - trató de repetir, para aprenderse el difícil apellido.  
  
-algo así - volvió a sonreír ella.  
  
-es usted muy joven para ya tener su propia empresa, felicitaciones.  
  
-gracias.  
  
El hermano de Sora suspiró levantado un mechón de su cabello en la frente.  
  
-Bien, entonces.¿necesitas modelos?, ¿cuántas?  
  
-cinco, seis, no más.son sólo para difundir el producto a través comerciales.  
  
-perfecto y es de suponer que las quieres pelirrojas.¿no?  
  
-así es.no se puede ir en contra de lo que piden los demás.  
  
-tienes mucha razón.entonces, te voy a mostrar unas fotografías para que puedas elegirlas.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
-¿a qué hora llega, Sora? - preguntó Daniel durante la cena.  
  
-dijo que en la noche.  
  
-la noche abarca muchas horas, ¿no te dijo cuándo?  
  
-no, papá.  
  
Continuaron comiendo.  
  
-supe que hoy estuvo por la empresa la dueña de "Dora" - comentó Daniel.  
  
-sí, fue hasta mi oficina. Estuvimos hablando.  
  
-eso está bien, ¿le ofreciste modelos?  
  
-aja, se llevó a 5, tres hombres y dos mujeres.  
  
-es muy joven, ¿verdad?  
  
-demasiado, quedé sorprendido cuando me dijo que era la presidente de "Dora" .  
  
-ella.tiene 22 años, es japonesa; egresada de Administración empresarial de una universidad de Boston.el padre de un amigo le regaló algunos millones de dólares para comenzar con el negocio hace 3 años y recién ahora es conocido el producto. Anteriormente fue modelo, pero no fue reconocida por ello y debió dedicarse a otra cosa. Está soltera, sin hijos pero se le liga sentimentalmente al hijo de un actor, el mismo que le regaló el dinero para comenzar con "Dora", la empresa lleva ese nombre por la madre de su supuesto novio.  
  
-¿cómo sabes tanto de ella?  
  
-debes conocer a las personas con quienes negocias, te lo he dicho miles de veces, ¿no lo entiendes aún?  
  
-sí, lo sé. Pero tu exageras, algunas cosas deben ser datos muy personales de ella.  
  
-el mundo es pequeño y todo se sabe, Samuel. Más si se es tan famosa, como esa chica en Estados Unidos.  
  
-como digas.  
  
Silencio otra vez. Las conversaciones entre ambos eran pausadas, hablaban algo muy rápido y cortante y luego, silencio.  
  
Samuel de dio cuenta, recién, de la ausencia en la mesa de la madre de Sora.  
  
-¿Dónde está Azusa, papá?  
  
-dando clases de ikebana en una secundaria - contestó molesto.  
  
-¿la dejaste al fin?  
  
-no, no lo he aceptado completamente, pero a ella le agrada hacer eso y no se lo pudo negar. No lo entiendo en esta casa tiene todo, si quiere dinero yo le doy. ¿por qué tiene que salir a trabajar?.  
  
-a ella le gusta, además tiene un gran talento para ese arte, ¿cómo se llama?  
  
-Ikebana, Samuel, Ikebana. Ella arregla flores, es un arte japonés muy bello que se realiza en una sala.debí mandar a construir un salón en esa secundaria para que Azusa pudiese practicar su arte.  
  
-vaya has aprendido mucho con ella, ¿no?  
  
-por supuesto, ¿acaso tú no?.  
  
-bueno, hemos hablado muchas veces, pero no tanto del Ikebana.  
  
Se quedaron callados otra vez.  
  
-¿a qué hora va a llegar Sora, Sam?  
  
-ya me lo preguntaste, papá y te dije que no me dijo con precisión.  
  
-llámala a su celular.  
  
-está bien.  
  
Se limpió la boca con una servilleta azul para luego retirarse hasta la entrada en donde había un teléfono.  
  
Hizo memoria del número con el auricular en mano y marcó. El tono sonó una y otra vez sin nadie quien contestara.  
  
-¿y? - su padre apareció arreglándose la corbata.  
  
-no contesta.  
  
-¿le habrá pasado algo?, nunca apaga su celular.  
  
-te preocupas mucho.  
  
-también lo hice por ti.  
  
-y créeme que no lo olvido - dijo recordando algunas vergüenzas que él le había hecho pasar años atrás.  
  
-marca de nuevo.  
  
Ambos quedaron escuchando el tono particular de espera. De pronto escucharon el cerrado de la puerta principal de la casa y unos murmullos.  
  
Daniel por poco y corre hasta ese lugar.  
  
-Hola, Daniel - saludó Sora soltando sus maletas al suelo.  
  
-Sora al fin llegaste.  
  
Él se acercó y la envolvió en un apretado abrazo. Mientras lo hacía se percato de la presencia de una segunda persona a sus espaldas. Un chico rubio, de ojos azules. Dejó a la pelirroja y lo miró.  
  
-y, ¿quién eres tú? - le preguntó cerrando el ceño.  
  
-Andrew Jacques-Dalcroze, señor - estiró su mano y lo observó con la mejor cara de niño bueno que tenía.  
  
Daniel tomó su mano con desconfianza, había visto su cara anteriormente, pero no sabía de dónde.  
  
-Andrew es un amigo, Daniel.  
  
-y, ¿dónde lo conociste?  
  
-¿no lo recuerdas?, vino varias veces a la casa para ayudarme con algunos trabajos, ¿verdad, Andrew? - Sora apretó su brazo pidiéndole cooperación.  
  
-oh!, sí! - mintió el rubio - ¡muchas veces!, las cenas con su familia es lo mejor que puedo destacar sin duda de mi visitas. Todos muy amables, simpáticos, hablando de esto y lo otro, lo felicito por la maravillosa familia que tiene Sr. ¿?  
  
-Young - le dijo Sora despacio.  
  
-¡Sr. Young!, fantastico todo, todo.  
  
-¡Samuel!, ¡ven para acá! - exclamó Daniel.  
  
-¡Sora!, ¡al fin! - dijo su hermano al verla y de paso le dio un beso, también.  
  
-Sam, ¿conoces a este chico?  
  
Samuel giró sus ojos verdes al lado de la dueña del amor y enseguida sonrió.  
  
-¿Andrew Jacques-Dalcroze?  
  
-¿Samuel Young?  
  
Ambos jóvenes se abrazaron golpeándose con las palmas de las manos sus respectivas espaldas con alegría. Tanto Daniel, como Sora miraban sin entender mucho.  
  
-¿se conocen? - preguntó el padre.  
  
-¡claro que sí, papá!, este vago estudio conmigo Derecho, ¿no lo recuerdas? - respondió Sam.  
  
-pues algo, su cara se me hace conocida.  
  
-lo ves, Daniel, no te mentía - dijo Sora suspirando aliviada.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
-dormirás en esta habitación Andrew.  
  
Sora le colocó algunas frazadas sobre la cama.  
  
-gracias.  
  
-quien lo iba a imaginar, tú amigo de mi hermano.  
  
-sí, pero, ¿por qué le mentiste a tu papá al principio que nos conocíamos hace mucho?  
  
-Daniel en muy complicado conmigo en cuanto a los amigos hombres, si le decía que te había conocido en Inglaterra, te hubiese echado.  
  
-¿por qué?  
  
-problemas que él hace, ya no te preocupes.te vas a quedar en mi casa eso es lo que importa. ¿tienes hambre?  
  
-más o menos.  
  
-bien te traeré algo, espérame aquí.  
  
Samuel iba entrando.  
  
-¿a dónde vas? - preguntó a Sora.  
  
-a la cocina, voy y vuelvo.  
  
El chico se acerca hasta la cama frente a su amigo.  
  
  
  
-oye vago, ¿qué haces tú con mi hermana, eh?  
  
-ni idea que era tu hermana, Sam, en serio. Llegó a mi departamento en busca de su amigo y se topó con la suerte de conocerme.  
  
-si que suerte. Apuesto a que tuvo que pagarte el pasaje para Canadá.  
  
Andrew no pudo evitar sonrojarse, eso era verdad.  
  
-eres un completo vago. ¿qué hacías tú en Inglaterra?  
  
-viviendo, ¿qué más?, me gané una beca.y.  
  
-¡¿una qué?!, ¡¿beca tú?!..en todo el tiempo que estuve contigo jamás estudiaste, de qué te dieron beca, ¿de flojo? - rió Samuel.  
  
-suerte, brother, pura suerte.  
  
-ya lo creo.y supe que también se fue contigo Annette. ¿cómo está ella?  
  
-ella está aquí.  
  
-¿aquí?, ¿dónde aquí?  
  
-en Canadá y el amigo de tu hermana no es más menos que su novio.  
  
-¿Annette con novio?, ¿en serio?, ¿la chica más linda de la universidad con el mejor amigo de mi hermana?  
  
-aja.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ.  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas: Estoy cansada, tengo sueño. Borre miles de veces este capítulo, que difícil fue.¡pero lo terminé! Y apareció Mimi.una más, vamos a ver que pasa con esta chica ahora dueña de una empresa de perfumes.  
  
En cuanto al nombre de la mamá de Sora, pues le puse Azusa, no sé cómo se llama y me pareció lindo ese nombre, significa: Árbol Catalpa. Mmm, ¿qué es catalpa?, igual suena el nombre lindo y a mi me gusta.  
  
¡please un review! Uno aunque sea ^_______^  
  
  
  
  
  
*L O R E - C H A N * (Todos los derechos del fic reservados) 


	8. 

En su Busca  
  
Written by: Lore-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Parte Séptima:  
  
"Reunión"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-¡Buenos días!  
  
  
  
Andrew se instaló en la mesa, mientras el resto de la familia Young desayunaba tranquilamente. Irrumpió con cierta alegría, que siempre a él le sobraba, pero que no era muy habitual en el lugar. El padre de Sora no vio con buenos ojos la extrovertida personalidad del chico, mucho menos la confianza que adoptó en las pocas horas de estadía que el rubio tenía en la casa.  
  
  
  
Obviamente, todo esto, para él pasaba inadvertido. Era muy desatento y lo único que buscaba era alegría y diversión, que hasta el momento no estaba encontrando. Pero no le importaba, había hallado a su antiguo amigo, que resultó ser el hermano de la amiga de su amigo en Inglaterra que era novio de su mejor amiga y ésta a su vez conocida de Samuel, gran trabalenguas, pero al fin y al cabo estaba bastante contento.  
  
  
  
Quien no lo estaba mucho era Daniel, él siempre buscando tranquilidad y de la nada aparece un chico medio lunático interfiriendo en su familia, pero como en tantas otras ocasiones terminaba cediendo, quería imponer voz de mando, mas no lograba conseguirlo.  
  
  
  
-yo voy a trabajar, ¿Samuel?  
  
  
  
Daniel esperó alguna reacción en su hijo que con mucho ánimo y efusividad conversaba con Andrew.  
  
  
  
-¿Samuel?  
  
  
  
-sí, papá.  
  
  
  
-¿te irás solo o conmigo?  
  
  
  
-luego llego, tengo que arreglar unos papeles, contratos.  
  
  
  
-¿para la chica, ésa?  
  
  
  
-sí, sólo firmó dos contratos. Faltan tres.  
  
  
  
-bien, a ¿qué hora la citaste?  
  
  
  
-a las 10.30, ¿por qué?  
  
  
  
-quiero hablar con ella algunos asuntos.  
  
  
  
-¿cuándo llegue te llamo, entonces?.  
  
  
  
-sí.  
  
  
  
El hombre se retiró, minutos después su esposa igual que debía ir a sus clases. Andrew, entre tanto Samuel ordenaba esos papeles, comenzó a devorar silenciosamente cada alimento sobre el mantel bordado blanco.  
  
Sora aún no bajaba, estaba recién despertando en su cómoda cama, anoche había telefoneado a algunas compañeras de universidad y conversaron un poco de la Tesis, que no sólo a ella le había tocado hacer. Las preguntas para todas eran comunes, ¿dónde encontrarlos? O ¿cómo hacerlos hablar de sus problemas si no se vieron hace tanto?.  
  
Sora apenas tenía escasas líneas de la vida de Yamato y no más de seis para la de Hikari. De Taichi y a pesar de no haberlo visto, ya había terminado en la madrugada la dos primeras planas, o sea, una hoja completa, comenzando apenas una segunda.  
  
Samuel apareció en su dormitorio cuando ya estaba vestida y sentada en la cama deshecha, peinaba su cabello. El chico moreno se acercó con los documentos dentro de una carpeta azul.  
  
  
  
-¿ya te vas? - Sora preguntó dejando de lado el cepillo.  
  
  
  
-sí, oye te venía a pedir un favor, si puedes, claro.  
  
  
  
-¿qué es?  
  
  
  
-verás tengo una reunión a las 10.30, pero me acaban de llamar de Cuba diciéndome que debo ir a recoger a unas personas.  
  
  
  
-¿qué personas?  
  
  
  
-no lo sé, son amigos de papá.  
  
  
  
La pelirroja se aproximó a su clóset para elegir unos zapatos que combinaran con su traje claro.  
  
  
  
-y, ¿cuál es el favor que quieres que haga?. ¿ir a recoger a esas personas?.  
  
  
  
-no - dijo Sam acercándome a su hermana - quería saber si puedes estar en la reunión por mí.  
  
  
  
-¿reunión?, Samuel sabes que las reuniones me asfixian.  
  
  
  
-lo sé, lo sé, pero no va a ser muy tediosa, lo prometo - trataba de convencerla - verás, ella es una estadounidense y viene a firmar dos contratos, será fácil. Ella llega, le sonríes, la haces firmar y la echas diciéndole que tienes miles de cosas que hacer, eso siempre hago yo - acotó.  
  
  
  
-¿a las diez y treinta?  
  
  
  
-sí.  
  
  
  
-está bien.  
  
  
  
-Samuel se abalanzó sobre Sora a abrazarla y la besó sin cesar agradeciéndole su ayuda.  
  
  
  
-eres la mejor hermana que he tenido.  
  
  
  
-soy la única - la dueña del amor recibió la carpeta.  
  
  
  
-por eso mismo.  
  
  
  
-¿te vas a demorar mucho en el aeropuerto?  
  
  
  
-no lo creo, ¿quieres algo?  
  
  
  
-sí, ¿qué le vas a regalar a Daniel para su cumpleaños?.  
  
  
  
-¡es cierto! - exclamó - es en cuatro días más - últimamente estaba tan ocupado que hasta las fechas de cumpleaños se le olvidaban - Pues, no lo he pensado, quizá una lapicera, una corbata.  
  
  
  
-tenía pensado algo por el estilo.  
  
  
  
-mira, Sora; te voy a llamar luego del aeropuerto para juntarnos en alguna parte y comprar algo, ¿sí?.  
  
  
  
-¿almorzamos juntos?  
  
  
  
-sí, mejor eso, te llamo - se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla - y por favor, trátala bien que es una persona muy importante.  
  
  
  
-de seguro - dijo Sora - debe ser de esas mujeres engreídas, luciendo lo último en moda, con un perfume caro y las uñas recién salidas del manicure. Las conozco tan bien.  
  
  
  
-bueno era bonita.  
  
  
  
-¿en serio?, ¿no la viste operada de ningún lado? - rió la pelirroja.  
  
  
  
-Sora, tenía apenas 22 años.  
  
  
  
-¿tenía o aparentaba 22?  
  
  
  
-tiene 22 y espero que la trates bien. Es importante, es la dueña del perfume ese que usas tú.  
  
  
  
La Takenouchi lo miró sorprendida y por unos instantes ni respiró.  
  
  
  
-¿dices la verdad?, ¿la dueña de Dora?  
  
  
  
-sí, y me voy que ya son las nueve y veinticinco y hay mucho tránsito a esta hora.  
  
  
  
-recuerda llamarme.  
  
  
  
-sí y cuida a ese loco de Andrew.  
  
  
  
-está bien, y ya ándate que vas a llegar atrasado.  
  
  
  
Samuel estaba ya en la puerta cuando se devuelve otra vez.  
  
  
  
-ven - la tomó del brazo - vamonos juntos.  
  
  
  
-¿por qué?.  
  
  
  
-si Andrew te pregunta por tu auto, dile que está en el mecánico.  
  
  
  
-¿mi auto?, ¿Andrew?, ¿qué tienen que ver?  
  
  
  
-de seguro te lo pide prestado y si se lo prestas de seguro y lo choca como chocó el mío años atrás cinco veces.  
  
  
  
-pero, ¿tendrás tiempo para irme a dejar al edificio?  
  
  
  
-da lo mismo, lo tendré.  
  
  
  
Los hermanos se toparon con el rubio y como lo había dicho Sam le había pedido muy cortésmente el automóvil a la Takenouchi, pero ella le hizo caso a hijo de Daniel y mintió.  
  
Éste mencionó salir de paseo por el lugar y así lo hizo.  
  
Ya en el auto, entre tanto, Sora y Samuel conversaban de las próximas vacaciones. Quedaban pocas semanas para que Sam pidiera las suyas y como Sora estaba 'libre'.....  
  
  
  
-¿a dónde podremos ir? - preguntaba el de ojos verdes.  
  
  
  
-Jamaica.  
  
  
  
-mucho sol, me gusta el frío.  
  
  
  
-pero a mí me encanta la playa, un cielo despejado.  
  
  
  
-y, ¿llegar completamente quemado a causa de los rayos ultravioletas?, el frío.  
  
  
  
-el frío también quema.  
  
  
  
-no tanto como el sol. Podríamos ir a Rusia.  
  
  
  
-¿Rusia?  
  
  
  
Los recuerdos de años pasados llegaron a su cabeza, ella había estado alguna vez en Rusia, con una chica elegida, y podía constatar por sí misma cuanto frío hacia en ese país.  
  
Aunque de todos modos no era mala idea, comería ciertos alimentos que antes no pudo y disfrutaría del panorama, como aquella vez debió ir de 'pasada', no logró apreciarlo.  
  
Volteó hacia el exterior, a la ventana y miró los cientos de automóviles que pasaban. Todo urbanizado y uno que otro árbol irrumpía en el paisaje. Lo observó todo insatisfecha, aún no lograba acoplarse en el sistema de vida del país a pesar de no ser muy distinto al de Japón, bueno sólo en algunos ámbitos, ya que las personas, la religiosidad y la cultura variaban mucho entre ambas.  
  
Extrañaba el lenguaje, su casa y hasta algunos lugares. Los juegos con sus amigos y por sobre todo su compañía.  
  
  
  
-¡¡muévete!! - gritó Samuel sacándola de sus recuerdos, y acompañaba los gritos con el sonido del claxon - son las diez, diez.  
  
  
  
-vaya - dijo Sora - mejor déjame aquí, pediré un taxi e iré a la oficina. Vas a llegar tarde y Daniel de enfadará.  
  
  
  
-te iré a dejar, sólo si ese maldito auto se ¡¡moviera!!  
  
  
  
-¡hey idiota, cálmate! - le respondió el hombre del auto de en frente cansado de su alarido.  
  
  
  
-¡avanza, hay personas con prisa!  
  
  
  
Sora se tapó la frente con una de sus manos y volteó otra vez al vidrio. De pronto lo vio, mientras su hermano discutía, Taichi atravesaba las peligrosas calles de la avenida principal con una maleta en cada mano. Claro que estaba con el cabello corto como en las fotografías que vio en casa de Andrew, más alto. Bajó el vidrio y asomó su cabeza fuera de él dispuesta a llamarlo.  
  
  
  
-¡Taichi!  
  
  
  
El Yagami giró, pero el auto de en frente había avanzado a alta velocidad y Samuel lo hizo de igual modo.  
  
  
  
-¡Sora, entra! - dijo él.  
  
  
  
-pero, Sam, ¡espera!.  
  
  
  
-me pasarán una infracción - dijo acelerando por la carretera.  
  
  
  
Se cruzó de brazos por sobre su pecho y se hundió en el asiento del copiloto. ¿Cómo era posible verlo en este momento? Y ¿cómo era posible que no se hablaran?!!.  
  
El entrecejo de su hermano se fue relajando a medida que el edificio donde se 'proporcionaban' modelos aparecía entre otros con impetuosa fachada, con unos 33 pisos.  
  
La verdad la mayoría de los pisos inferiores eran usados como bodegas o prestadas para eventos ya que tenían muy buen espacio, pero en el noveno piso irrumpía la oficina de Samuel quien deseaba su lugar de trabajo lo más cerca al suelo, ya que tenía un poco de vértigo a la altura y sólo subía al piso 33, oficina oficial de su padre cuando era muy necesario. Entre los pisos 10 y 19, se encontraban los talleres de vestuario y peluquería en donde se arreglaban a los primeros modelos que llegaban, era como 'fabricar nuevos modelos', pues se les pasaba la vestimenta para que trabajasen y los cosméticos y varios para la presencia, que en un lugar así eran esenciales. En los pisos consiguientes 20, 21 y 22 se hallaban los gimnasios y restoranes, el cual último pasaba casi atestado de personas, pero como buen vegetariano que era el dueño y padre de Sora sólo se servían verduras. Al seguir subiendo se encontraban más bodegas y una piscina temperada privada, donde Daniel pasaba la mayoría del tiempo; la había mandado a construir sólo para él y los demás creían que se trataba de otra bodega sin importancia. Ya en los últimos ocho pisos, se apreciaban las casi cien oficinas con las que contaba la compañía. Al fondo de cada piso estaban las escaleras que bajaban directo hasta un callejón al lado sur.  
  
Daniel contaba con tres oficinas idénticas entre sí, pisos 27, 29 y 33, (cuatro si se cuenta la piscina del piso 25), él lo quiso así, nadie lo entendía, aunque en cada una guardaba documentos diferentes, que siempre se le perdían y cada día llamaba a sus 10 secretarías a buscarlos.  
  
Por decirlo de algún modo, Sora podría vivir sin trabajar un día en toda su vida, pues el matrimonio de su padrastro subía a grandes cifras. Pero a ella no le importaba y trataba de pasarlo inadvertido, le gustaba el modo de vida que llevaba y no iba a cambiarlo por unos cuantos millones de dólares.  
  
Su hermano la dejó a los pies del edificio y se dispuso a subir al piso Nº 29 y recoger algunos papeles de la oficina de Daniel y luego bajar al piso 27 para 'marcar tarjeta', para terminar en la oficina de Samuel. Lo peor de todo el edificio eran los ascensores, los cuales desataban un caos total, llenos hasta el tope. Todas las mañanas se podían ver unas colas en los 2 elevadores que se tomaban en el segundo piso, éstos llegaban hasta el Nº 15, después había que cruzar toda la bodega de zapatos para llegar a los otros ascensores del costado izquierdo que llegaban hasta el 32. Había un tercer elevador que subía directamente al piso 33, oficina del padre de Sora. ¿Era un caos no?.  
  
La Takenouchi prefería subir y bajar las escaleras algunas veces, pero nunca más de 20 pisos, sino de seguro y llegaba muerta.  
  
Los ascensores se abrieron en el piso 29 y enseguida Sora miró a las personas circulando de un lado a otro vestidos con la misma blusa blanca algo desteñida en algunas con tanto lavado, falda rosa casi cinco dedos sobre la rodilla, zapatos de alto tacón, en las mujeres que estaban muy bien peinadas y pintadas (siempre pasaban al piso de peluquería y cosmética antes de subir) , entre tanto en los hombres, la camisa era azul, unas corbatas multicolores o bicolores las adornaban, junto con el pantalón negro y la identificación colgando en el lado del pecho izquierdo de ambos sexos.  
  
A medida que la pelirroja avanzaba a una de las oficinas de Daniel, los saludos llegaban a confundirse en palabras unidas que no se entendían del todo, pero ella sonreía acompañando a un "Buenos Días".  
  
Se acercó hasta el escritorio de una de las tantas pelirrojas que abundaban en el edificio, era la secretaria Nº 8, ésta usaba anteojos pequeños y el cabello recogido como todos los días en una cola de caballo corta y rizada. Anteriormente fue modelo de la compañía, pero cuando nació su primer hijo tuvo que retirarse pues había perdido la figura necesaria, aún de esa manera Daniel le ofreció el puesto de secretaria del piso 29 la cual tiene como trabajo organizar los nuevos contratos y mandárselos a través del Fax a Samuel.  
  
  
  
-Buenos días, Danielle.  
  
  
  
-Buenos días, Sora, ¿cómo estás?.  
  
  
  
-más o menos me mandaron a una reunión.  
  
  
  
-por eso la cara, ¿verdad?  
  
  
  
-aja.  
  
  
  
-y, ¿vienes por algunos contratos?  
  
  
  
-sí, mi hermano me pasó sólo uno, y necesito tres ahora.  
  
  
  
-te los traigo enseguida.  
  
  
  
Danielle se iba a levantar, pero Sora le pidió que los mandara por Fax hasta el piso Nº 9, aún debía marcar tarjeta en el 27.  
  
  
  
-pero, tu padre me dijo que la reunión debía llevarse en su oficina del piso 33.  
  
  
  
-¿eso dijo?  
  
  
  
-sí, me lo dijo cuando llegó, está en la bodega del piso 25, pasa en ese lugar, no veo muy interesante estar ahí viendo sólo cajas y cajas.  
  
  
  
-claro, cajas y cajas - Sora sonrió, Daniel debía estar disfrutando de esa piscina temperada.  
  
  
  
-te las mando al 33, entonces.  
  
  
  
-sí, mejor. Danielle sabes si la presidenta de Dora, llegó.  
  
  
  
-no lo sé, ¿quieres que llame al 33 para preguntárselo a Ann?, es que ella es la secretaria de tu padre que maneja a los empresarios que vienen por modelos.  
  
  
  
-no. gracias, iré a ver yo misma.  
  
  
  
-O.k., mientras iré a ver tus contratos.  
  
  
  
-Oye - la chica volteó acomodando sus lentes que resbalaron por su nariz al levantarse - Danielle, ¿cómo está tu hijo?.  
  
  
  
-muy grande - sonrió la secretaria - ya ha comenzado a caminar solo. Cumplirá el año en dos semanas más.  
  
  
  
-avísame para ir a verlo, ¿sí?, después de todo casi fui su madrina.  
  
  
  
-por supuesto.  
  
  
  
Los ascensores se volvieron a abrir, ahora en el piso 33. En él habían sólo cuatro escritorios, circundando una amplia puerta con un pequeño letrero de color dorado con"Presidente de la Compañía, Daniel Young", puesto.  
  
Sora se acercó a una rubia, era la única que no estaba hablando por teléfono, las restantes estaban con el auricular pegado en la oreja hablando exaltadas y ojeando apresuradas una agenda; escribiendo y borrando datos, daban ya las diez cuarenta y cinco de la mañana y ya el edificio estaba alborotado.  
  
  
  
-Buenos Días, Sora - dijo la rubia que tenía sus ojos marrones - ¿buscas a el Sr. Young?  
  
  
  
-no, vengo por la reunión.  
  
  
  
-¿la firma de los contratos?.  
  
  
  
-ésa.  
  
  
  
-mira - la rubia se alejó con su silla hasta el fax a sus espaldas - acaba de llegar un fax desde el 29.  
  
  
  
-es para mí - dijo la pelirroja - me lo mandó Danielle.  
  
  
  
-ten - se los pasó costando los extremos.  
  
  
  
-¿Christina?, ¿sabes si llegó la empresaria con la que estaré?  
  
  
  
-pues, yo acabo de llegar, pregúntale a Ann, ella es la encargada de eso.  
  
  
  
Su teléfono sonó en cinco de las 10 líneas que tenía.  
  
  
  
-oh no! - suspiró Christina - aquí empezaron los teléfonos, te lo juro Sora, llegó a mi casa con el timbre de éstos aparatos, hasta duermo con el sonido - lo tomó entre exhausta y animosa - Buenos días empresas Young, aquí la secretaria de relaciones exteriores le atiende, Christina..¿en qué puedo ayudarle?.  
  
Sora se acercó hasta Ann que había dejado su teléfono, pero que seguía sonando y algunas luces rojas estaban encendidas. Ann era ya una mujer de 37 años, pero no los aparentaba, parecía más joven. Ella es la secretaría Nº 1 de Daniel, coloca su agenda al día, le señala reuniones, documentos importantes, anteriormente era la Nº 2, pero la ex Nº 1 jubiló a los 60 años. La mujer frotaba su cara cansada, había entrado hace apenas dos horas al trabajo, pero estaba fatigada de tantos llamados.  
  
  
  
-Buenos días, Ann.  
  
  
  
-Hola Sora, Buenos días.  
  
  
  
-¿cómo estás?.  
  
  
  
-con dolor de cabeza, y ¿tú?  
  
  
  
-vengo a una reunión.  
  
  
  
-vaya - sonrió Ann - al parecer las dos saldremos cansadas hoy.  
  
  
  
-sí, oye, ¿sabes si la presidenta de Dora llegó?.  
  
  
  
-llegó a las diez y treinta en punto.  
  
  
  
-y, ¿dónde está?.  
  
  
  
-llamé a tu padre y me dijo que la hiciera pasar a su oficina, debe estar ahí.  
  
  
  
-bien, deséame suerte.  
  
  
  
-mucha suerte.  
  
  
  
Los teléfonos en el lugar comenzaron a sonar otra vez insistentes.  
  
  
  
-y yo - dijo Sora - te deseo suerte a ti con esos aparatos.  
  
  
  
-gracias, la voy a necesitar muchísimo.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~ * ~ * ~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Samuel entre tanto se excusaba frente a las personas que debió haber recogido a las 10.30 a.m., éstas eran dos hombres, uno alto de cabello azul en melena y anteojos, el otro bastante viejo, con barba y los ojos caídos.  
  
Los dos habían llegado más temprano de lo acordado, su avión se había adelantado y llegaron a Canadá alrededor de las diez, diez; cuando en esos momentos Sam discutía con aquel chofer en la carretera.  
  
  
  
-Samuel Young - estrechó su mano al más anciano - hijo de Daniel Young, lamento en el que mi padre no haya venido por ustedes, pero se le presentaron algunos inconvenientes a última hora.  
  
  
  
-no hay problema, no problema - tartamudeó él con la mano temblorosa - yo soy Shion Kido y él es mi hijo Jou Kido.  
  
  
  
-es un placer - se inclinó el más joven.  
  
  
  
-bien, bien. Ahora los trasladaré hasta mi casa y se podrán instalar allí.  
  
  
  
-¿la salud de su padre no ha empeorado? - preguntó el Sr. Shion.  
  
  
  
-no, sigue igual. Pero Asuza, mi madre, se ha preocupado por sobremanera y los llamó para que lo cuidaran.  
  
  
  
-y así lo haremos.  
  
  
  
-verán, en mi casa vive una hermana mía, ella no está enterada del problema de salud que le afecta a mi padre y preferiría que no dijesen nada al respecto, ustedes van a ser parientes de él y están de visita.  
  
  
  
-como quiera. Pero, ¿no sería mejor decírselo?  
  
  
  
-fue una decisión de Daniel, además no es aún grave, no queremos alertarla por el momento.  
  
  
  
-si esa es la decisión del Sr. - dijo apoyándose en el hombro de su hijo.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~ * ~ * ~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora había organizado al fin sus papeles de contrato y peinándose el cabello con sus manos y arreglándose su traje abrió la puerta de la amplia oficina de su padre.  
  
Adentro todo estaba en su lugar, dio enseguida con el delgado cuerpo de una mujer dándole la espalda. Ella admiraba el maravilloso panorama que un piso 33 podía dejar ver.  
  
La presidenta de Dora no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la pelirroja y trazó una línea imaginaria al vidrio frente a sí. Sora cerró la puerta con cuidado y se acercó.  
  
  
  
-Buenos días - aquélla palabra, ¿cuántas veces la habrá dicho en tan poco tiempo?.  
  
  
  
La mujer se dio vuelta y la miró sonriendo, Sora abrió sus ojos sorprendida, casi dejó caer la carpeta en sus manos.  
  
  
  
-Buenos días - ella estrechó su mano firmemente con la de la hija del dueño de la empresa - Mimi Tachikawa, Presidenta de la compañía de perfumes "Dora", ¿con quién tengo el gusto?.  
  
  
  
Sora no habló, demasiado petrificada para mencionar siquiera una palabra.  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ.  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas: Aquí la parte Nº 7, con mucho retraso, claro, SORRY!!! Espero que les haya gustado; aparecieron otros dos amigos de Sora, Jou y Mimi. El papá de Sora está enfermo de qué?, ahí verán. ADEMÁS Sora ya vio a Taichi, ¿se encontrarán algún día?  
  
Please Reviews!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
L O R E - C H A N 


End file.
